international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWE Royal Rumble (2014)
Royal Rumble is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by IWE that will take place on January 26, 2014 at the CONSOL Energy Center in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. It will be the 27th annual Royal Rumble event. Background :See also: Professional wrestling Royal Rumble featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on IWE's television programs. Wrestlers portrayed heels or faces as they followed a series of events that built tension, and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. As is tradition at this yearly event, the card will be highlighted by the 30-man Royal Rumble match - a battle royal with wrestlers entering at 90 second intervals. The winner of this match will receive a IWE World Heavyweight Championship match at WrestleMania XXX. Another highly promoted match will feature IWE World Heavyweight Champion Kevin McAlmond defending the title against longtime adversary Dustin Simpson. In December 2013, Chief Operating Officer Triple K called for IWE Champion McAlmond, and then-World Heavyweight Champion Simpson, to compete in a title-unification Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match at the TLC pay-per-view in December. McAlmond defeated Simpson to become a four-time (and final) World Heavyweight Champion, retiring the title by unifying it with his IWE title to become the tenamed IWE World Heavyweight Champion. On the December 30 episode of Raw Co-owner Kaila Matteson announced a rematch from the TLC event, seeing McAlmond defend the IWE World Heavyweight title against Simpson at the Royal Rumble in a traditional one-on-one singles match with no outside interference or added stipulations and where the winner would be decided via pinfall or submission only. Because of this, McAlmond would keep whining to The Authority about canceling this match, with Triple K and Kaila Matteson rejecting. Kevin would also complain about the Royal Rumble winner to possibly defeat him at WrestleMania XXX. On the January 13th episode of Raw, after being defeated by Kofi Kingston, McAlmond would proceed to attack and take out his frustrations on Dustin Simpson's father, who was at ringside for the event. Simpson came out to make the save, but his father had to be hospitalized for the second time in the past seven years, due to an assault by McAlmond. On the January 20th edition of Raw, McAlmond faced Kingston in a rematch that ended in a disqualification win for McAlmond, due to Simpson storming to the ring and attacking him. Simpson would then attack McAlmond until he scurried away in the crowd. McAlmond would then get in a car as a helpless Simpson would watch over. On the December 30 edition of Raw, Rob Lesnar returned with his agent Paul Heyman to announce his intentions to challenge the winner of the match between McAlmond and Simpson. Lesnar then called out any wrestler who wanted to stop him, which resulted in Steven Larson answering the challenge and the two brawling until Lesnar speared Henry through the ringside fan barricade. and hitting him with an F-5 on the arena floor. The following week on Old School Raw, Larson challenged him again only to have Lesnar dislocate his elbow with the Kimura Lock. Following this, Big Show came out and confronted Lesnar, which lead to a short physical confrontation between the two, with Show throwing Lesnar across the ring. On January 10, Big Show issued a challenge to Lesnar to fight at the Royal Rumble during a Miz TV interview on SmackDown. Heyman accepted the challenge on behalf of Lesnar, and said it would take place at the Royal Rumble. Announced on IWE.com, Mark Semmler and Goldust will face the The New Age Outlaws (Road Dogg and Billy Gunn) for the IWE Tag Team Championship on the Royal Rumble pre-show. This match was made when The New Age Outlaws defeated Mark Semmler and Goldust in a non-title match on the January 17th edition of SmackDown due to a distraction from Lynn Lehr. On January 20 edition of Raw, it was announced that Kody Brown will face Bray Wyatt at the Royal Rumble. Brown and The Wyatt Family had been feuding since October 2013. On the December 30, 2013 edition of Raw, a seemingly beaten down Bryan had announced he would join the Wyatts. On the January 13, 2014 episode of Raw, (after Bryan and Bray Wyatt were defeated by The Usos in a steel cage match), Brown attacked Wyatt, culminating with Brown hitting his flying knee finishing maneuver on Wyatt. The following week on Raw Brown explained that his joining the Wyatts was a ruse to infiltrate the stable and bide his time to strike, and that he would wrestle Wyatt at the PPV. Matches ; ; *IWE Kickoff Show: The New Age Outlaws (Road Dogg & Billy Gunn) defeated Mark Semmler & Goldust © to win the IWE Tag Team Championship *Kody Brown vs. Bray Wyatt *Big Show vs. Rob Lesnar (w/Paul Heyman) *Kevin McAlmond © defeated Dustin Simpson for the IWE World Heavyweight Championship *Batista won the 2014 Royal Rumble Match to win a IWE World Heavyweight Championship match at WrestleMania XXX Royal Rumble entrances and eliminations A new entrant came out approximately every 90 seconds. Other on-screen talent Also See *List of IWE pay-per-view events *IWE Event History *Event gallery *Royal Rumble DVD release External links